


Strangers In Town

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Vampires were rarely that social with there own kind and Kamijo was no exception. He liked his neighbourhood just as it was, with no other vampire around. This was his kingdom, he was the king and the men who came to please him were his royal court. Everything was just as he liked it, until the other vampires came with the intentions to move in. Faced with these vampires, so different to what he had known, Kamijo's only desire is to find a way to make them leave but the vampires are just as determined to stay.
Relationships: Hizaki/Kamijo (Versailles)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Strangers In Town

The screams of a human woman distracted the vampire and he let out a quiet snarl, annoyed that his meal was being interrupted. The teenage boy in his arms was clearly alarmed and moved closer to Kamijo in hopes that this affection would bring his own protection. Perhaps he had not heard the scream. He had a pretty face, framed by long dark hair but it had been the way that he presented himself that had the vampire’s initial interest. Kamijo had appreciated him once but now, holding no real affection, the boy’s attempts to remain close were only annoying. Only the teenager thought of the two of them as lovers, for Kamijo he was simply a meal he was growing bored with.

“Are you going to see who that is?” The boy asked, as Kamijo pushed him aside to rise from the sofa where they had been resting together. The boy had fallen to the floor and was now looking up at Kamijo with that innocent expression of his that was quite endearing. If only he wasn’t so simple, Kamijo thought as he slipped on some boots.

“Wait here.” Kamijo ordered, not even glancing at the boy as he headed outside.

“Yes, master.” The boy said obediently, half in love and half enchanted to be as agreeable as he was. Kamijo knew well that his own handsome face, framed with waves of blond hair that was rare on this continent, was the reason why prey came to him so easily. He had several men like the boy who came to him at night, a harem of sorts, though the teenager was the youngest. Kamijo had put a lot of effort in building his life here in the city and didn’t want to share it with any of his kind. Vampires were territorial by nature, rarely travelling in groups of more than two or three of their own kind and more often than not found alone. Kamijo very much liked not having to share his men, and boy, with others and saw every human that lived in this neighbourhood as his. That was why he was so angry at the idea that another vampire was moving onto his territory.

The scream of the woman didn’t necessarily mean a vampire was nearby. Humans could terrify each other just as easily as the creatures of the night but Kamijo had to check out the scream all the same. Perhaps he would find the scene of a gruesome murder? The blood splattered across the street like art. Nothing was more stunning in its beauty than nature, the crimson rose, the shining white moon, a corpse not yet begun its decay.

He found the woman lying on the ground, her face partly obscured by her chin length hair and without a trace of blood in sight. It took him a moment to realise her neck had been broken and he grew enraged. If this was a work of a vampire they hadn’t drunk. He simply couldn’t understand the waste of this human life.

Several humans were already on the scene, lured by the scream and they were all in various states of panic and fear. The killer was not here and it was never good for a vampire to be found at the scene of a crime. Quietly Kamijo began to head back home, finding the vampire the moment he turned into an empty street.

Like him this vampire had golden hair that fell down in luscious waves and despite his anger, Kamijo smiled. It was so rare to see a natural blond that he couldn’t help but admire the other. The strange vampire was as beautiful as the crimson dress he wore, the perfect representation of everything Kamijo believed a woman should be. The corpse he had just left had been wearing a suit, with trousers and not a skirt, which was common for this time but unappealing. Women shouldn’t aim to dress like men, just like men should not dress like women. The man before him was breaking that rule and the smile he wore quickly faltered.

“You wasted a life,” Kamijo remarked. “She seemed young, though I couldn’t see her face. Good blood that you didn’t even spill.”

“My bad.” The new vampire said, without remorse. It was obvious the death had been an attempt to lure him out here. No vampire would be sloppy enough to allow their prey to scream and alert others to their presence unless it was on purpose.

“These are my streets, you should find your own.” Kamijo informed the other. He moved to pass the vampire but found the blond did not move. When he turned two other vampires were standing behind him and he took a moment to appreciate their beauty too. The dark-haired man was very much like the blond, though his purple dress was more elaborate and of course his hair was a deep brown and not blond. Beside him was a vampire with silver hair and a boyish smile who displayed a lot of his legs as his shorts were quite short.

“Three of you?” Kamijo asked, knowing he was being surrounded on purpose and not liking it one bit. “A good vampire doesn’t need anyone.”

“Perhaps,” The blond in the red dress said. “But I don’t like to be parted from my children and besides, every king needs his royal court.”

“Vampires don’t have kings,” Kamijo scoffed. “Who takes orders from another? Unless that vampire is there maker, maybe. I wouldn’t know. I killed mine.”

“Don’t say such things! You’ll scare them!” The man in the red dress exclaimed in horror. “Don’t listen to such cruel things my children.”

“The three of you can go home.” Kamijo ordered. Walking towards the vampire in his way without fear. He had his meal waiting for him, probably scared after hearing the scream. He hated when his prey’s blood was full of fear. It’d take ages to calm him down enough that he could drink the nectar that he enjoyed.

“This is our home,” The vampire said, stepping towards Kamijo and wrapping his arms around his waist so that their bodies were brought close together. “You misunderstand my intentions. I am a king. This is my royal court and these streets are my kingdom. Now are you going to be a good little vampire, or will you case me trouble?”

Kamijo glared at the stranger without a word. He was strong, this hug was a display of power and whilst he thought he could break free, he wasn’t entirely sure if that would be possible. This blond before him was an old vampire, with personality traits unlike any of the vampires he had met before. What vampire wanted to leave? Just having two followers was more than would have been expected.

“You are no king,” Kamijo said, his fangs fully extended now. “In that dress, you’re barely even a man.”

“You think I haven’t heard such insults before?” The vampire calling himself king asked. “You disappoint me, Kamijo. Try harder.”

“You know my name, then you know you shouldn’t mess with me.” Kamijo answered. He broke out of the blonde’s hold, though it took more effort than he cared to admit and he was still trapped in the middle of the three vampires. A quick glance over his shoulder showed just how close the other vampires had come. The dark haired one in particular was angry at him, perhaps realising the insult was applied to him just as easily as his blond counterpart.

“You’re an old vampire, from a small rural town in France as a human,” The blond answered. “You’ve been all over the world but being blond in Japan suits you. Perhaps like me you like the attention your hair brings? You have no children but keep humans to fill that hole in your heart. You were drinking from a boy tonight. How shameful.”  
“The boy is seventeen and in my time would have been seen as an adult for years already,” Kamijo responded, rising to the bait. Hizaki wanted him on the defence, he realised just a little too late. “I’m hungry and he’s waiting.”

“And you shall have him,” The blond promised, reaching up to stroke Kamijo’s cheek. Angrily the vampire stepped away from the stranger’s touch, glaring daggers at him as the police sirens could be heard approaching in the background. The human authorities were finally reacting to the corpse just one street over. It wasn’t safe for any of them to remain here much longer, not if they didn’t want to be questioned. “Kamijo, my offer is for you to be mine. I will make you my beloved prince. You’re so handsome, you’d go well by my side.”

“This is my neighbourhood.” Kamijo reminded the blond once again. “You’ve always caused quite the disturbance tonight. Leave, now.”

“You need time to think, I understand,” The blond answered. “We will be waiting for you tomorrow.”

“Waiting for a stake.” Kamijo responded but the three vampires were on the move and he knew he must do the same. His night had been ruined but the thoughts of the boy that waited for him calmed him a little. He may be growing bored of the teenager but the stranger’s taunting made him temporarily rather fond of the boy. If just because he knew the stranger didn’t approve, he’d keep his teenager by his side and there was nobody on this earth that could stop him. Kamijo had always been the kind of man who insisted on having his own way.

He spotted the blond stranger the moment he stepped outside and frowned in disapproval. It was only just sunset and humans had yet to settle down for the night, making the street busier than Kamijo was used to. They couldn’t cause a scene, not when two dog walkers were only a little way up the street chatting to each other, as if they had all the time in the world. Did they not realise how fleeting their short lives were? Kamijo didn’t understand why humans wasted time like this. He had all the time in the world, quite literally, but he’d never waste a moment making pleasant conversation to someone he just met on the street.

“Have you come for my advice, on where you and your children can make their home?” Kamijo asked, as the blond rose from the bench he had been sat on. The two dog walkers had glanced over in their direction, perhaps wondering who the picturesque woman had been waiting to meet. Kamijo was certain that the humans wouldn’t be able to tell a person’s gender as easily as he could.

“Well seeing as you’re offering, there’s apartments we’re considering in that building and that one over there,” the blond said, gesturing to two buildings near Kamijo’s own. “Jasmine likes the one with the balconies and Teru thinks…”

“What do their opinions matter?” Kamijo asked. “I think that you’re all insane and need to leave, now.”

“They’re my children, of course their opinions matter,” The blond said with a frown. “You’re still being stubborn, I see.”

“Says the man trying to take over my home.” Kamijo retorted. The blond was ignoring him in favour of the mobile phone he had just pulled out from where he had been hiding it within the skirt he wore.

“My name is Hizaki and I am your king,” The blond informed Kamijo. The pair glared at each other but Kamijo’s anger was broken by the sounds of screaming from two different directions. “Don’t look alarmed. They’re just humans. Unless the reason you don’t want us here is because you care for these people?”

“I don’t see the point of wasting good blood,” Kamijo answered as he wondered who had just died. “If your minions had just killed my food…”

“Relax, this time we chose randomly and it doesn’t look like a vampire attack,” Hizaki said, glancing towards where the dog walkers had stood before they had heard the screams. They were leaving now, perhaps because they realised lingering in the dark wasn’t the best idea. “But tomorrow we won’t be so careful.”

“What’s so special about this neighbourhood?” Kamijo asked, not liking this threat to his streets at all.

“It has you in it,” Hizaki answered, leaning towards Kamijo and placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re delicious, I can tell. Do you not grow bored of humans?”

“Humans are obedient, they love and adore me and I have no concerns that they may betray me,” Kamijo answered. “Conveniently, they serve as my food and come straight to me.”

“You enchant them,” Hizaki accused. “They don’t love you.”

“No, they love me,” Kamijo corrected. “The enchantments on them are subtle enough.”

“So you like to be adored?” Hizaki questioned, his gaze falling somewhere behind Kamijo. His smile was a warning and Kamijo turned to see where Hizaki was looking at with growing concern.

“Leave Yuki out of this, he’s not part of your games.” Kamijo warned but the feminine blond was walking away from him, towards the young man that Kamijo knew well. Yuki had been in his harem for several years now and was yet to bore him. He was clever, with a quick sense of humour and an adventurous spirit. All qualities that Kamijo admired. It was simply bad luck that he had arranged to visit Kamijo that night.

“Hello, what’s your name?” Hizaki said with a dazzling smile. The young man smiled back, a charming smile that had been what had brought Kamijo’s attention onto him in the first place.

“I’m Yuki,” Yuki answered. “Are you a friend of Kamijo’s?”

“I’m going to be his lover,” Hizaki declared, which was news to Kamijo. Was that what this takeover was all about? The day before he had thought it was just a show of power but Hizaki had come alone tonight, though his children were out on his streets ready to follow any orders that Hizaki might give. “And you will be mine.”

“Yes.” Yuki said, staring into Hizaki’s eyes in a daze. He was already under Hizaki’s enchantment, the vampire was stronger than Kamijo had realised, or perhaps better practice? He had always fed on those naturally attracted to him, using subtle suggestions to get them to obey his desires. This heavy handed approach wasn’t one he favoured at all.

“Let him go,” Kamijo snarled, approaching Hizaki and physically pulling the other around to look at him. Behind them Yuki was wearing a confused expression but Kamijo didn’t have time to deal with him right now. “You’ve made your point.”

“I should hope so,” Hizaki said with a sly smile. “You look pale, so I assume you have not fed tonight. That makes both of us. I will leave you to feed and when I come back, we will spend the night together. Agreed?”

“There will be no more deaths?” Kamijo demanded, getting only a falsely sweet smile in response.

“Who was that?” Yuki asked as he sat besides Kamijo on the sofa of the vampire’s home. “Expanding your harem?”

“A vampire who doesn’t know the correct way to court somebody,” Kamijo said with a sigh. “My dear, it seems we won’t be able to spend the night together as I had planned.”

“He killed the woman the night before and just now, he did something to me?” Yuki guessed. “I would have died for him out there, that’s not right.”

“No, it’s not,” Kamijo agreed. “Don’t worry, I have never used such power on you.”

“Liar,” Yuki accused, though he was not running away. “I was into women before I met you, now you’re my whole world. I can’t believe I never realised before...”

“My dear Yuki…” Kamijo began, ready to break Hizaki’s neck that night for what he had done to his favourite human. He’d have to erase Yuki’s memory of the night. It was the only way to undo what had been done.

“Save your pretty lies, I don’t need to hear them.” Yuki stopped him, leaning over to kiss Kamijo in his usual submissive style. On instinct Kamijo kissed him back, claiming this man as his own all over again.

“You always liked men, I choose only those with a natural interest,” Kamijo informed Yuki as the other finally broke the kiss. “I made you not mind that you share me, that is all.”

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Yuki confessed. “All I know is that when I’m with you I’m happy. Hypnotised or not, I want to be with you. You need more than me to feed, so I won’t complain. I know I’m a target now that the other vampire has seen me. Will you protect me? That’s all I ask.”

“Always.” Kamijo said, his fangs extending in his mouth as he gently brushed Yuki’s hair out of the way. Hungrily he sung his teeth into the other’s neck and held him close as he drank deeply. He’d need his strength to deal with Hizaki tonight. One way or another, he wasn’t going to sleep until he was sure that every man in his harem was safe.

“Where are your children?” Kamijo asked, as Hizaki approached him alone once more.

“Having fun, I’d assume.” Hizaki answered, “Like we are going to do now you have come to your senses.”

“You blackmailed me into a date by killing three people and threatening more. Forgive me if I say this night doesn’t sound like it will be fun.” Kamijo answered. It wasn’t that he was overly fond of humans but he was neutral towards them and didn’t see the need for pointless deaths.

“You care for humans, that’s what Masashi said,” Hizaki explained. “And I know from the way you rejected him when he just visited here that you wouldn’t just allow me to come and talk to you. I had to play a heavy hand. If it helps, the woman from the night before worked for the council and was trying to cut funding to local charities. She was not a good person at all.”

“And the two from tonight?” Kamijo answered.

“Equally bad or worse, my children know the rules.” Hizaki answered. Kamijo gave the other vampire a hesitant nod of acceptance. It wasn’t like he trusted the vampire was telling the truth, just that he couldn’t see a reason for the other to lie. If Hizaki wanted to seduce him, then even he had to agree that this may be the only way to even get a night in his company.

“You researched me well.” Kamijo had to admit.

“Yes,” Hizaki agreed. “The only thing I don’t know is why you are so negative towards your own kind. I know vampires tend to run alone, with children, or in romantic pairings, but you take it to extremes. Most of us tolerate visitors you know.”

“I met some truly terrible vampires along the way.” Kamijo confessed. He didn’t want to say more but Hizaki wasn’t going to accept such a short answer.

“Like?” Hizaki prompted.

“The one who made me, he fed on children,” Kamijo said with a shudder, for a vampire feeding was often very sexual and his maker was no exception to that rule. “He liked women and men to, even animals. He made me believe I was a monster, as bad as him, but when I tried to kill as he did…. Well in the end the only death from my hand was his. Along the way there were others. In the end, I gave up on vampires all together. They’re monsters, all of them.”

“And you believe you’re the only exception?” Hizaki asked. “How arrogant of you to assume that.”

“You had no trouble arranging the deaths of three humans, why should I think of you as anything other than a killer?” Kamijo asked. “I’ve seen no evidence contrary of that. You even went after my man. I won’t forgive that.”

“Even though that man is happy and healthy?” Hizaki asked. “I really do think you might just love your food.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Kamijo answered. “I would love a human as easily as humans love cattle.”

“Some do,” Hizaki replied. “You act like I’ve insulted you. I find it rather endearing that you care. Even a farmer raising livestock to eat cares for their flock.”

“Battery farms are a thing, are they not?” Kamijo reminded Hizaki. “And as for Yuki being happy; You scared him. He knows he was enchanted, though he thinks of it as a form of hypnotism.”

“And you didn’t erase the knowledge?” Hizaki asked. “You care about him. You care about this neighbourhood and I think, if you allowed yourself to, you could care for other vampires too.”

“What I think is that you are a fool.” Kamijo responded. Perhaps he shouldn’t be arguing with this vampire, Hizaki had made it clear he would be willing to kill again if he didn’t do as the other wished, but he detested being put into this predicament and so being mad at Hizaki was his means in dealing with the growing frustration he was feeling.

“Teru was an artist,” Hizaki said, ignoring Kamijo’s words. “His paintings are so good. I started visiting the galleries when I knew his work was on display. I purchased a piece even, that was how much I loved them. They were a blend of cartoon imagery and realism that I hadn’t seen before. I wasn’t the only one impressed, he was rising in the art scene but it brought negative attention on the poor man. I found him beaten up in an alleyway, I’d learnt of his rivals wicked intentions to late. I couldn’t let such an artist die, so I made him mine.”

“And?” Kamijo asked. “Is there a point to your story?”

“Teru never once tried to get revenge on those who had almost killed him,” Hizaki finished the story. “He said that killing, or even frightening them, was beneath him. He is the purest of souls.”

“Yet he kills at your command.” Kamijo reminded him.

“A man he found molesting a child,” Hizaki said. “He was at home when I brought back my meal and I made sure to check.”

“And now you’re going to share how Jasmine is somehow a saint?” Kamijo said. “What tragedy made you bring him over?”

“No tragedy,” Hizaki answered. “He was with Masashi, the vampire you met once before. He wanted to be a vampire so badly but Masashi already had a child of his own. The dress he wore the day I met him was so very beautiful, far more dramatic than anything I would wear. There was a connection there, right from the start. I don’t love humans, so with Masashi’s approval I made him mine.”

“You turned a groupie into one of us.” Kamijo answered, not trying to hide his scorn. He cast aside his men when they started to get like that. He didn’t at all blame Masashi for wanting to remove Jasmine from his feeding stock. If he was Masashi, he’d be happy that Hizaki had taken Jasmine away from his fangs. 

“Perhaps I did,” Hizaki admitted. By his smile it was clear he didn’t think of it as a bad thing. “I never regretted it. Jasmine fits perfectly into my ideals.”

“Good for you,” Kamijo answered. “But as those ideals involve forcing yourselves into another vampire’s neighbourhood, I can’t say that I’m on board with them at all.”

“You’ll get used to us being here.” Hizaki answered, dismissing Kamijo’s concerns as if they were irrelevant. It seemed that Hizaki was here to stay.

“What if I went after your children?” He wondered out loud. “Perhaps one of their deaths will let you know I’m serious?”

“You’re not a killer,” Hizaki responded. “I know that without any doubts. You will fit in well with my family, so just let go of your pride. You’re mine, embrace it.”

“And if I don’t?” Kamijo asked.

“I have no doubts that you will.” Hizaki answered. Taking Kamijo’s hand, he led him towards a cinema, just in time to make the last showing of a comedy that was currently popular. Kamijo had actually already taken one of his humans to see this film but said nothing as they found their seats. He pondered the problem of Hizaki and his children but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered about the decision Hizaki wanted him to make. To let three vampires into his neighbourhood, to submit to the blond beside him… It wasn’t such a terrible thought. Could it be that after so many decades alone, he was starting to get a little lonely? Humans were great and all but they didn’t understand him, not as a vampire might.

He glanced over at Hizaki to see the other was laughing at the antics on the screen. This film was so silly, how could Hizaki enjoy it like this? Perhaps the other wasn’t as old as he appeared, or had a simpler sense of humour? Either way, he was truly beautiful when he smiled. Forgetting all about the film, Kamijo spent the second half watching the other vampire instead. Hizaki had played a heavy-handed game to get him to go on this date but rather than be offended, Kamijo found he actually was beginning to appreciate the effort the blond had made.

Like the night before, he found Hizaki sitting on the same bench outside his apartment waiting for him. He’d expected as much and had made sure to keep his preferred humans well away from the front of the building. The man he had drank from before had left twenty minutes before and thankfully there was no signs of Hizaki having figured out the connection.

“Hello, Kamijo,” Hizaki said as he stood up to greet the other. “You seem in a better mood tonight.”

“You mean I don’t look like I want to stake you,” Kamijo corrected. “You’ve shown me perfectly well what happens when I don’t play your childish games.”

“No humans need to die tonight,” Hizaki answered. “At least not by our hands. You’ll be glad to know that my children finally agreed to live in that building.” He added, gesturing to the one with the balconies.

“I never said you can move here!” Kamijo protested. “Are you crazy?”

“The papers have already been signed,” Hizaki answered. “It’s a nice place. Lots of space for us all. I’ll show you my home.”

“You think that is wise?” Kamijo asked, following Hizaki towards the building with conflicting thoughts. He could be walking straight into a trap but he thought he had gotten to know Hizaki well enough the night before to see that this was unlikely. Hizaki, with all his flaws, seemed genuine in his desire to have a relationship with him.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Hizaki asked. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kamijo asked, a question his companion didn’t answer. Together they walked the short distance to the apartment building and Hizaki used a key card to get in. This building was as nice as the one Kamijo lived in, though perhaps a little flamboyant to his tastes. Jasmine had wanted to live here originally, Kamijo remembered. The apartment block was clearly the kind of place a vampire such as he would like.

The ground floor contained a concierge desk, that seemed to be unmanned at night, a gym and seating area and access to stairs and a lift. The signage by the lifts marked the top floor as a pool area, whilst the rest of the building was apartments. Hizaki ignored the lifts entirely, opening the doors to the stairwell and then heading down the stairs. Many vampires preferred basements as they were easier to block out the light, but it made Jasmine’s request for this building rather confusing.

“I thought the selling point of the building was the balconies?” Kamijo wondered out loud.

“For Jasmine it was, he has the apartment upstairs,” Hizaki explained, “He likes to star gaze. He must have good eyesight, even for a vampire, to do so in the city. He can see the constellations even when Teru and I can’t.”

“Or he remembers where they should be and only imagines that they’re there.” Kamijo suggested.

“Perhaps, but I believe he has a stronger connection to the stars,” Hizaki confessed. “Maybe every vampire has a connection to something, or Jasmine is just special.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale to me.” Kamijo said, though his mind was on his beloved roses. He always kept some in his apartment, the scent soothing to him and without them he never felt quite right. Right now there was a bouquet of white roses on his dining table, that had been gifted to him by one of his human men.

“Perhaps, but the way Teru paints… It’s more than a hobby,” Hizaki answered. “You walk alone, you haven’t been around enough vampires to see such connections but I have.”

“Then what’s yours?” Kamijo asked, as Hizaki unlocked a door that lead into the space that he was clearly converting from storage into his home. Hizaki merely smiled at him and went to pick up a cat that had appeared in the hallway. He’d never seen a vampire with a pet before and in Kamijo’s eyes the affection the other man was showing to the animal made him seem rather vulnerable. In the moment he didn’t see the man responsible for three deaths in his neighbourhood. How could somebody so affectionate towards such a small animal be cruel? It was then it occurred to him exactly what Hizaki’s affinity was towards, though he wasn’t sure if it made him think more or less of him.

“Teru, are you home?” Hizaki called, getting no response. “Guess not. He had a pretty young man yesterday. He’s probably found another today.”

“It’s the vampire way.” Kamijo said, his eyes landing on a collection of canvasses piled up against one wall. Many were blank but there was one that was very much as Hizaki had described Teru’s art. He was talented, he’d give the young vampire credit for that.

“I disagree,” Hizaki corrected. “Men like us usually go for women, do they not? I was different in life, more so in death but you make me feel that this isn’t so. You like men and you’re not a killer. It’s pretty rare. Outside of my family, I can only think of a few vampires this way.”

“Even you admit that vampires are usually monsters?” Kamijo asked, surprised by Hizaki’s confession but not by Hizaki’s insistence that he was talking about other vampires’ sexuality. Were they different? Hizaki, his children, himself? Was the way they lived really so odd?

Placing the cat down, Hizaki led the way deeper into the basement. It was really nothing but a large open space but several walls were already erected as the apartment Hizaki envisioned was being built around him. Opening one of the doors, Hizaki showed Kamijo a space that was already laid out as a bedroom. Whoever Hizaki had working for him, was working fast.

“You sleep down here, when the workmen are around?” Kamijo pondered. It didn’t seem practical.

“No, of course not!” Hizaki replied. “They’re here all day and I’d get no sleep at all. I’m staying with Jasmine upstairs, which of course means I need a coffin. I always found them so cramped.”  
“Living upstairs makes men happier,” Kamijo answered “And I find no issues with a coffin during the day. I’m asleep anyway.” A vampire who wasn’t below ground needed to be entirely sealed away from sunlight, coffins were just the easiest means to achieve this and were so traditional that it was rare for a vampire to consider another solution to the sunlight issue.

“Humans don’t really care about being underground, if you make it luxurious enough.” Hizaki answered with a shrug.

“And cats?” Kamijo asked.

“They don’t mind either,” Hizaki promised. Kamijo wasn’t so sure on that but then perhaps with the city traffic it might be kindest to keep a cat indoors. He sensed that Hizaki would be more than upset if somebody hurt his pet. “Can you help me out of this dress? Or do you want me to ravish you while I’m still in it?”

“Who said anything about you ravishing me?” Kamijo asked. He wasn’t used to men being so forwarded with him, at least not in this way.

“You, when you came down here,” Hizaki answered. “Don’t play innocent, you knew why you followed me here.”  
“I knew no such thing.” Kamijo protested, but when Hizaki held up his hair and turned his back to him, he couldn’t help but pull down the zip so that Hizaki could slip out of his dress. The vampire had been naked beneath which didn’t surprise Kamijo one bit as vampires rarely bothered with underwear. Leaving Hizaki to unfasten his own boots, he pulled off his own clothes and let the other’s gaze wander over his body without shame. Plenty of men had seen him naked and they didn’t complain.

“I expected you to put up more of a fight.” Hizaki remarked as Kamijo moved to lie on the bed. Without hesitation he moved to lie over him.

“I’m an easy man.” Kamijo admitted as Hizaki’s lips met with his. He didn’t submit to humans, to do so would be shameful, but to another vampire? Perhaps that wasn’t so bad. It was relaxing to have somebody else taking the lead. To only have to respond to the pleasure. He’d hated Hizaki that first night they had met but Hizaki wasn’t the vampire he’d assumed him to be. He had depth and compassion and the confidence to challenge a vampire such as himself.

“Easy?” Hizaki asked as he broke the kiss. “Three people died so I could get you into my bedroom.”

“But I bet you enjoyed removing wicked humans from my neighbourhood.” Kamijo responded. It must have been true as Hizaki didn’t deny it and truth be told, Kamijo didn’t want him to. Perhaps it was time to do a little weeding around here. He’d cherished every human as if their blood was precious but that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t as simple as vampires being bad and humans being good. There was more nuance than that.

He felt Hizaki’s fangs against his lips, a visible sign that the vampire was hungry, horny, or both. He suspected Hizaki had ate before but if he had, that didn’t stop Hizaki digging those long fangs straight into his neck. Kamijo let out of a small growl, his own fangs extended now, but he didn’t push Hizaki off. Exchanging blood between vampires could mean any number of things from anger, to domination, to love and affection. It was impossible to guess what this bite meant and Kamijo found that he didn’t want to know. He was enjoying this intimate act too much to want to put any meaning to it.

“You smell of flowers,” Hizaki commented as he stopped drinking and licked the spilt blood from his red lips. There was probably lipstick on his neck, Kamijo thought as he watched the other with wonder. Hizaki was beautiful, truly one of the best-looking men he had ever seen. Perhaps that was the reason he had fallen for the other’s games so quickly but more likely, it was Hizaki’s own personality that had swayed him into coming here. “Just faintly but it’s there.”

“Is that so?” Kamijo asked. He moved on top of Hizaki, his fangs long and sharp and catching the other’s attention as he slowly kissed Hizaki’s skin without leaving even the hint of a scratch. Hizaki’s legs parted for him and in one swift moment his fangs buried deep into the skin of the inner thigh. Hizaki let out a sound that could only be described as a hiss from the unexpected pain but he didn’t pull Kamijo off him. He drank his fill, just a few mouthfuls as vampire blood was rich and exotic and should never be sampled as anything more than a taste.

“You’re sweeter than I remember of vampire blood.” Kamijo remarked but Hizaki was more focused on guiding Kamijo’s mouth to his arousal, than the words that were being said. When had been the last time he pleasured a man like this? He was a selfish lover, preferring humans who worshipped him to savour him, rather than him taking the time to savour them. Even so, he didn’t hesitate when it came to running his tongue along the arousal that had been presented to his mouth.

“That’s right, you know how to please.” Hizaki said with pleasure. He was becoming Hizaki’s pet, Kamijo thought as he began to move his mouth away. Hizaki was the one invading his territory. He should be the one to submit. He was about to say as much but Hizaki already had his hand wrapped in Kamijo’s hand and he pushed the other back towards his crotch. “Swallow.”

“You swallow!” Kamijo protested as the arousal was pushed between his lips. A human may have not been as easy to adjust as he was, for the arousal slid easily into his mouth and down into his throat. He was just a toy to be used and he found that the idea wasn’t quite as objectionable as he would have originally thought it to be. Still, now the thought was in his head that he was being used, so too was the idea that perhaps he shouldn’t just allow this so easily. He pushed back against the hand on his head, ignoring the pain until Hizaki relented and let him go. “Bastard!”

“Is that so?” Hizaki asked with a smirk. “Don’t lie to me and say you didn’t enjoy it.”

“That’s not a lie.” Kamijo warned but his head was being guided back towards the arousal and this time he did not fight back. Obediently he swallowed and allowed his mouth to be used like this. The only thing being hurt here was his pride but once he gave up on the notion he would have to admit, if only to himself, that he did enjoy this. Perhaps he had always been submissive? Was that why he let his humans be the one to please him? He only exerted effort once he was inside them. He loved the sight of watching a young man squirm. Especially one who hadn’t been sure of his sexuality until they had spent time in his bed. Of course a human’s sexuality was fluid when he was around.

“I’m going to take that ass of yours doggy style,” Hizaki declared as he let Kamijo go. “Get in position.”

“You can’t just boss me about!” Kamijo protested, but as the other began to push him, he obediently moved onto hands and knees.

“You want this, it’s your pride making you pretend you don’t.” Hizaki scolded him, as he retrieved some lube. Hizaki was right and part of Kamijo hated him for that. He’d been played by the other from the first night he had come here. Tricked into letting the three vampires move in, tricked into agreeing to this. Forced against his will to suck the other’s length. Why was he not angry? He could lash out at Hizaki. He suspected he was older by a significant amount. He could over power this feminine man. He could…

He could enjoy this. Kamijo let out a contented sigh as the other’s finger slid inside him. It felt so good. He wanted Hizaki to have him. Wanted to give himself up to the other. Hizaki was a natural leader and right now, he wanted to follow.

“This is my neighbourhood, don’t think this means anything else.” Kamijo warned.

“Your neighbourhood but now I’m claiming you, does that not make it mine?” Hizaki asked. Kamijo turned to glare at Hizaki but realising Hizaki was mocking him, the protests died before he could say anything. A second finger slid into him, brushing against his prostrate, and he forgot his desire to challenge the other vampire. “You’re used to this, I can tell.”  
“I let my men play with me when they’re enjoying my cock in their mouths.” Kamijo confessed. There was no point denying that he enjoyed anal pleasure. It was a belief of his that all men enjoyed this, regardless of sexual preference, how could you not find this sensation so wonderfully arousing? His own cock was leaking pre-cum already. The hard flesh between his legs demanding attention that it wasn’t receiving. Should he force Hizaki to submit to him? He bet the other was pleasantly tight. He could…

A third finger slid inside him and he moaned in pure bliss. Yes, he could force himself on the other but that would mean giving up such pure joy. His fingers clung onto the bedsheets beneath him, his whole body feeling warm in arousal. When Hizaki’s hand moved onto his length he moaned all the more. He loved this, his body was betraying him and any pride he had clung onto was long gone. 

“You’ve denied yourself this pleasure for too long.” Hizaki scolded, as his fingers were removed from inside Kamijo and replaced with a decently sized arousal. Hizaki felt perfect inside him, Kamijo concluded as the other began to thrust in time with his hand stroking Kamijo’s length. He was wide enough to stretch him, long enough to hit deep but not so big as to cause discomfort. He’d been visually pleasing as well, Kamijo remembered. This cock had fit well in his mouth too. He didn’t regret that he had let Hizaki do that to him, not at all.

His hips moved back with everyone of Hizaki’s forward thrusts, forcing the other deep inside him. His moans were relentless now but he was aware enough to know that the moans in the room were not entirely his own.

He came hard, splattering cum onto the bedsheets as the other slammed into his body. He cried out in his pleasure, a mixture of Hizaki’s name and a long moan. He was still shuddering in pleasure as Hizaki filled him with a warm wetness and pulled away.

From his experience, vampires didn’t hang around after the deed was done unless there was a human they wanted to please. Sex was about release, not emotions. He was surprised to find Hizaki was not leaving to wash, or pulling on clothes. Instead the younger vampire lay on his side on the bed, waiting for Kamijo to do the same. The pair stared at each other for a long moment, both trying to understand what the other was feeling.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hizaki warned. “I like this neighbourhood and I’m making it my home.”

“You’re different to what I expected,” Kamijo relented. “You can stay, at least for a little while.”

“Just for a little while,” Hizaki answered. He gently brushed a stray hair away from Kamijo’s face and gave him a gentle kiss. “But then I need to check up on those children of mine.”

“I didn’t mean the bed!” Kamijo protested but he quickly gave up arguing. Hizaki already knew what he had meant and he was purposely choosing to misunderstand him. He was going to be a challenge to have around, Kamijo concluded as they rested together. A strong personality, used to getting his own way and he himself was no different. Perhaps though they were similar enough that this could work? Only time could tell and there was one thing that could be said about all vampires, they had time.


End file.
